Hypothermia
by WandaCarla
Summary: Harry's living with Snape now but he isn't as happy with the situation as Snape thinks he is. AU One-Shot Slightly Based off P&S Challenge Hypothermia by Midorian


Author's Note: So this is my first Harry Potter fic and it is a One-Shot. Please please go easy on me I tried to make the characters right but this is a AU so of course they're a little OOC. Also I didn't have a beta so please go easy on my grammer lol (: Please enjoy and **REVIEW!**

Hypothermia

Harry could hear the front door closing even from the upstairs bedroom he had roughly been dumped into. After taking quick stock of his room, Harry quietly opened the bedroom door and snuck out on to the second floor landing. The house was absolutely silent. The only noise he could hear was the loud tick tock from the grandfather clock he had seen in the dusty hallway. He quietly made his way down the staircase, carefully avoiding any squeaky steps and then made for the living room right across from that old grandfather clock.

It was a musty small room with two couches that had stuffing poking out of holes here and there and the walls lined with bookcases filled to the brim. Hidden behind an absolutely awful screen was a fireplace. Harry sighed in relief he had been hoping. Now to top it off if he could only find some floo powder. There were multiple dishes on top of the mantle. One truly terrible plaid vase, it held matchsticks. A carafe half full of amber liquid called fire whiskey, who knew Snape drank? A small dark flask with a cork as a stopper, one whiff of that and Harry nearly dropped it in revulsion. A little jar had what looked like a floating tentacles, Harry shuddered. There a bottle just the right size to hold some floo powder. He had just taken the bottle down when someone had grabbed the nape of his neck and shook him.

"Put it down Mr. Potter before I shake it right out of your hands." Snape shook him one more time to prove his point and Harry quickly put it back and fixed an innocent expression on his face.

"I was examining it," Harry said weakly.

"To your seat Mr. Potter so I can explain to you the definition of willful disobedience." Harry sighed morosely and sat down on the lumpy couch. His index finger automatically edging around one of the holes in the couch and slowly making it bigger and bigger. It had started out the size of a pin head and now was the size of a pound coin.

"You were sent to your room because you blatantly disobeyed me when I told you not to go flying when I went to see the Headmaster. That is willful disobedience. I told you not to do it and so you automatically go and do it." Snape frowned and Harry wiggled his finger a little deeper into the couch. "You are so much like your mother," Snape said his eyes softening, "but then you go and do these fool headed things and your back to being just like your father!" The frown was back but Harry quickly imitated it back to Snape.

"I didn't go flying for the fun of it," Harry protested. "It was Twitch, he got stuck in the tree and the branch was to high for me to reach so I had to get my broom and fly to help him. He was crying I couldn't just leave him up there."

The creature in question sauntered into the room at just that moment. He rubbed up against Snape's ankles and then abandoned him to jump in Harry's lap. Snape sneezed and then glared at that darn cat.

"Be that as it may it was still disobedient of you to not listen, and for a cat no less."

"I had to do it. He's the only one who cares about me here!" Harry jumped up in a full tantrum. He was sick of being left alone while Snape made potions, or went to visit the headmaster. He only played with Twitch or by himself. When they ate supper together Snape was always reading his potions journal and Harry would talk and talk with no one ever replying. His eyes swelled with tears and he shouted without even thinking, "I hate it here! I hate you!" In a whirl of emotions he ran past Snape, who reached out for him just a second to late, and out the front door. By the time Snape reached the porch Harry had already disappeared across the street and into the thick woodland.

"Harry," Snape cried out half furious and half worried, "Harry you get back here right now!" There was no answer except the echo of Snape's voice.

Harry sniffled and rubbed his cold nose on the sleeve of his shirt. He was shivering and the very tips of his ears and fingers were beginning to burn. How could he have forgotten it was the middle of winter. So cold there was even a covering of snow on the ground. Harry was feeling so lonely and upset. Why couldn't Snape care for him more. Why did he hate him so much. Sure, Harry had been thrust on him but Snape had been furious when he'd found out how the Dursley's were treating their nephew. To this day Harry had never seen the man more mad.

A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had just ran away from his guardian. This really was willful disobedience. The first day living with Snape, Harry had been terrified something bad would happen to him. All adults had hit him at the wrong sound, yelled at him for the wrong look. He was terrified of this man who wore long robes, and had dark greasy hair, and a long cricked nose. But after a while of being ignored, Harry slowly stopped being scared and began to get mad. If he wasn't being hit at the Dursley's, he was being overlooked by Snape.

Twitch the cat he'd found the third day he'd moved in. The cat, grubby from hiding in the bushes became his best friend. Even though Snape had been allergic, after a littler coercing and a lot of tears on Harry's part, he had finally got his very first pet. He'd do anything for his cat even willful disobedience.

"Harry!" Snape's voice rang through the trees and Harry, still mad, ran for the nearest hiding place. He crawled into the log, ignoring the dried moss that itched his face he burrowed as far as he could go until he was sure his body was hidden. There was a crack in the log right at his eyelevel and he peeked through it just as Snap crashed through the brush and into his view.

"Harry?" Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair. There were sticks caught up in it and Snape had a wild look to him. "Harry, I'm not mad! Come out!" Snape didn't look mad Harry thought. But then again he didn't look very forgiving either. The potion master kept walking and Harry hunkered down and closed his eyes. He was so cold and he wanted to call out to Snape but he was to afraid. Harry felt tears well out of his closed eyelids. He was always so afraid.

Harry was dozing when Snape trampled back into the clearing. He was breathing heavily and looked cold and very worried. He left in the direction of the house and Harry eyes closed without his permission.

The next time he opened his eyes Snape was back and had his wand laying flat on his palm. The point of it was pointing in Harry's direction. By now the cold had fled from Harry and he felt perfectly warm and comfortable. But the strain around Snape's eyes and mouth made Harry worried. He wanted to go and comfort him, so he began to wiggle himself out. In three steps Snape was at the log, "Hold on Harry" Snape waved his wand and the log broke in two like an egg.

Before Harry could breathe and apology Snape had gathered him up and was nearly running for the house. As he ran he said something in Latin and instantly the air around Harry began to heat up. At first it felt nice but then it was getting to hot. The hotter it got the more he began to burn.

"Professor stop it, I'm burning up." Harry cried as he tugged weakly at Snape's lapel. "It hurts, please stop!"

"I'm sorry Harry I know it hurts but you have to heat up, your lips are blue." Snape said this very calmly but Harry could see the worry in his eyes. That was what scared him the most. The only emotion he'd ever seen on Snape was anger and annoyance. When they reached the house Snape laid Harry on the couch and tugged off his clothing making Harry cry out in pain. Snape ignored him and began spelling blankets with warming charms and wrapping Harry up like a burrito. When only Harry's eyes, nose and mouth, were showing Snape waved his wand and a tea set appeared. He poured a cup and spooned sugar in to help.

Harry felt Snape pick him up and lay him on his lap. He cuddled him like a baby and levitated the teacup to him. "Here Harry I need you to drink this." Harry didn't hurt so much anymore. He lifted his head and Snaped poured a little bit for him to drink.

It took him a few more sips before he could speak. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm partly at fault as well. I shouldn't have punished you so harshly, and I realize now that you aren't as happy as I thought you were."

Harry solemnly gazed up at him. "Why do you hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"You always ignore me," Harry choked out "whenever I want to talk to you your always busy. You don't even read me a bedtime story."

"You want me to read you a bedtime story?" Snape asked surprised. Harry's cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"Well I mean, Aunt Petunia would do it for Dudley." Snape frowned and shifted Harry in his lap.

"What else did she do?"

"Um, she tucked him in at night, and baked him a cake. He'd get presents on his birthday, and they would go to different places." Harry yawned.

"I've been thinking," Snape said after a long time in silence. " Maybe you can help me prepare ingredients for my potions. And after that we could cook dinner together." Harry smiled up at him and Snape poured him another cup of tea. "Then after that we could start a new book."

"I'd like that a lot Professor."

Snape didn't smile but the corners of his eyes crinkled and at that moment he looked a lot more like a father then an angry hardhearted deatheater. "I was also thinking that instead of Professor Snape, you could call me Severus."

Harry who was deliriously warm and comfortable smiled and began to fall into a comfortable doze. "Okay dad."


End file.
